Rampage
The Rampage is a Nerf blaster that was released on August 1, 2012Nerf Nation (2012-05-18). Drumroll please....... Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with a twenty-five dart drum and twenty-five Elite Darts.Urban Taggers (2012-05-12). Urban Taggers.: Google is amazing: Someone's (NOT ME!) N-Strike Elite range. urbantaggers.blogspot.com. Details It is able to slam fire. It features two tactical rails on top of the blaster and a slam fire handle for slam fire Its jam door is located on the right side of the blaster. The Rampage is compatible with detachable shoulder stocks. On the handle of the blaster is a clip point for the use of a strap or other carrying accessories. It has a secret dart holder in the handle. At the end of the blaster and on the stock attachment area, there is a priming indicator. The Rampage has a side-loading system, which can be uncomfortable if the user is using an eighteen dart clip. Removing the clip can be challenging to some people, and it can block their view if they are right-handed. History It is a direct successor of the Raider Rapid Fire CS-35. Value packs It was offered in a special value pack including the Rampage itself, the twenty-five dart drum, an extra N-Strike Elite eighteen dart clip, and forty-three Elite Darts. Reloading and fire To reload the Rampage, Pull the slam fire handle back and press the clip release button to remove any loaded drums in the blaster. Load up to twenty-five Elite Darts, Streamline Darts, or a combination of the two into the provided twenty-five dart drum. Load the twenty-five drum into the drum connecter. Push the slam fire handle forward. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. To slam fire, hold the trigger down whilst pulling the slam fire handle back and forward as quickly as possible. Review Trivia *In the teaser video, the Rampage is not equipped with the shield or shoulder stock. It is instead equipped with a Lightningstorm shoulder stock which is visible in certain close-up shots of the blaster. *It appears that the Rampage, like previous N-Strike blasters such as the Longstrike CS-6,and the Raider CS-35, will continue the trend of digital camo detailing on the blaster. *Early mock-ups of the blasterNerfer/Blogs#Nerf Mods & Reviews (2012-04-27). Nerf Mods & Reviews: Hail-Fire video + other Elite news. NerfModsReviews.com. included a tactical rail shield that would have been much like the Blast Shield or the Nitron shield. The idea was dropped due to unknown reasons. *Unlike previous blasters, the barrel of the Rampage is rifled. *The Rampage's packaging actually shows the blaster's handle all the way forward, rather than in the Raider CS-35, Quick 16, or the Alpha Trooper CS-18's being held back partially while the digital dart is shown as being fired out on the box. *Streamline darts will work better then Elite darts,case Streamline darts are stronger and will less jam. Gallery Rambox.jpg|The Rampage's packaging. C88809555056900B10094A0BDE7D3D43.jpg|A Nerf model firing the Rampage. IMG 2063.jpg|A comparison of the Raider CS-35 and the Rampage. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite products Category:Dart blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters